Delícias Nocturnas
by Miss.Lawliet
Summary: Serie de viñetas de Death Note con un único punto en común, todo ocurre de noche. El Rating esta al máxmo porque no sé hasta donde llegarán, pero si hay contenido sexual elevado, se avisará en cada capítulo.
1. Bruja

**DISCLAIMER: Ni los personajes ni Death Note me pretenecen, si fuera así, la cosa habría cambiado mucho...**

**Delicias Nocturnas no es un fic pornográfico, aunque por el nombre lo pueda parecer, son una serie de 25 Viñetas con temas distintos sobre Death Note, única condición que todo suceda de noche. Esta primera se llama _BRUJA_. Espero las disfruten.**

* * *

**1. Bruja**

El juego era simple y siempre era el mismo. Caminaban sigilosamente hasta la puerta número 14 de la calle, esa vieja y casi derruida que hacía esquina, picaban al timbre y volvían a correr antes que la señora Stuard saliera y les cogiera. Todos sabían que era una bruja.

Todos los niños del barrio lo hacían y él no iba a ser menos, nunca le había faltado valor, ni temeridad, ni ganas de demostrarse mejor que los demás.

Pero él tenía 3 años menos que ellos, siempre había ido con gente mayor que él, era un líder nato desde pequeño y tenía que demostrar que merecía seguir en ese grupo de gente, sino hacía eso, no le dejarían seguir con ellos.

Cogió aire desde la otra esquina, notaba que las rodillas le temblaban y en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse "_Las brujas no existen, las brujas no existen. Sólo es una vieja amargada._" Pero su corazón no parecía tan convencido como su cabeza. Llegó ante la puerta antes de lo que hubiera deseado, podía escuchar los gritos de los chicos del grupo llamándole "_gallina_, _cobarde_, _nenaza_…"

-No soy un cobarde. –se dijo a si mismo mientras extendía la mano hasta alcanzar el timbre.

Pero nunca lo alcanzó, antes de poder siquiera acercarse a menos de un palmo del timbre, la puerta se abrió y la señora Stuard le agarró y le zarandeo mientras le gritaba.

-¡Pagarás por esto, maldito mocoso! ¡Tú pagarás lo que todos los niños me habéis hecho!

Se asustó, pero consiguió librarse del abrazo de la vieja y corrió, todos los chicos del grupo habían desaparecido también, aquella vieja con los ojos enloquecidos asustaría a cualquiera. Sólo rezaba porque no le hubieran escuchando gritar mientras la vieja le zarandeaba. Corrió hasta su casa con la amenaza de la señora Stuard aún resonando en su cabeza y cuando llegó se le heló la sangre en las venas.

Su casa ardía en llamas. Era increíble como contrastaba el rojo del fuego con el negro del cielo que ahora parecía absorberle como nunca antes se lo había parecido. La noche le tragaba mientras veía desaparecer su vida en un infierno de llamas y gritos. No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para dar un paso más mientras veía como el fuego abrasador consumía su hogar y los bomberos hablaban de que ya nada se podía hacer por la gente que habia dentro, que todos habían muerto.

Esta vez sí gritó. Gritó toda la fuerza de su garganta, gritó con la potencia que le dieron sus pulmones, gritó con la boca, con el corazón, con el alma, pero nadie le escuchó.

De nuevo las palabras de la señora Stuard resonaban en su cabeza y Mello sólo podía preguntarse porque se lo había hecho pagar de una forma tan cruel. Él mismo se respondió a su pregunta "_Porque sí era una bruja y con las brujas no se juega_".


	2. Lluvia

**Segunda viñeta. Lluvia. Disfruten!  
**

* * *

**2. Lluvia**

Levantó la cabeza y miró el cielo nocturno, las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaron su rostro. Empezaba a llover. Al menos serviría para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por su cara.

No sabía porque el avergonzaba que él la viera así, que la viera llorar, pero no podía evitarlo.

No había sido como ella imaginaba, ni como soñaba de pequeña, ni tan siquiera fue algo romántico, tan solo iban caminando por la calle, hablando del último caso en el que estaban trabajando y él lo grito.

-¡Casémonos!

Ni tan siquiera preguntó, fue casi una orden. Él lo hacía todo así cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Raye nunca sabía como tratarla, pero no le importaba. Ella le amaba y por eso quería llorar.

A pesar del grito, de que caminaban por una calle atestada de gente, a pesar de que hablaban de trabajo, de que no había sido una petición sino más bien, una orden, a pesar del frío, de la lluvia, de que no iban tomados de la mano. A pesar de todo eso, Naomi no podía evitar llorar de felicidad porque sabía que ese "_¡Casémonos!"_ era lo más difícil que Raye le había dicho nunca.

Le tomo de la mano y le beso, no hizo falta nada más. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, oculta entre las gotas de lluvia de aquella feliz tormenta nocturna de un frío mes de Febrero.


End file.
